


Sweet Holidays

by iwritetropesnottragedies (recklesslee), recklesslee



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Getting Together, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recklesslee/pseuds/iwritetropesnottragedies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/recklesslee/pseuds/recklesslee
Summary: Sander is bored at Christmas, only a job at a coffee shop and a friendly coworker to show for his hard work as the year is ending. He wants no more than a Christmas miracle brought by an angel.Then Robbe Ijzermans enters the coffee shop looking for something sweet.A Christmas coffee shop au made entirely of fluff.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 21
Kudos: 86





	Sweet Holidays

**_December 21:_**  
  
It was busy.

It was always busy in the morning, and the cold weather made no difference. If anything, more people came into the coffee shop for a warm drink and a break from the cold.  
  
It didn’t mean Sander wasn’t bored.  
  
In fact, he was, very much so. The days had been blending together lately, now that he was on Christmas break at the university. He hadn’t seen anyone besides his parents and his coworkers, like Senne today, for their shifts. He was truly starting to believe he would go genuinely insane from boredom if his life did not change in some way.  
  
“I am in need of a miracle.” Sander said to Senne as he passed by, hot coffee in hand. “Bring me a miracle, Senne.”  
  
Senne snorted, pointing at the line extending out the door. “Bring me more cups and a milk refill.”  
  
Sander moved behind the bar, gathering the things that had been requested. “I did as you asked and now you owe me a miracle.”  
  
“I’ll give you a miracle when you actually help instead of complaining.” Senne said, teasing tone beginning to strain under the flurry of orders he received.  
  
So Sander stopped focusing on his boredom and helped his friend instead.  
  
++  
  
“Now you really owe me a miracle.” Sander was doodling on the paper cup in his hand. The morning rush had finally settled.  
  
Senne looked up from where he had been cleaning the counter. “Where am I getting a miracle for you?”  
  
“Angels hand them out.” Sander told him, adding wings to the figure he was drawing.  
  
“And do I look like an angel?” Senne asked.  
  
Sander glanced up at him, dark brown hair cropped short to his head; serious and tense dark brown eyes; lips perpetually pulled into a frown, at least when he wasn’t with his girlfriend. He took a moment to consider the question. “No. Not really. But you could bring me one.”  
  
Senne walked over to Sander, looking over his shoulder at his drawing. Sander had added, wisps of soft curls to the angel’s head, and wide sad eyes. This angel was kind and could see all. It might have made him sad, but he brought the world good.  
  
Senne made a surprised noise, and when Sander glanced to him, he was considering the drawing. “If you think angels look like that, then maybe I can bring you one.”  
  
“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” Sander warned.  
  
“I would never.” Senne answered, patting Sander on the back and heading back to the cash register. “Come help me clean, we are done soon, and Zoe is coming.”  
  
Sander did as asked.  
  
++  
  
Sander could hear Senne’s excitement when his girlfriend arrived, as they greeted each other and made quiet promises for how the night would be spent.

“Hi Sander.” Zoe said when they had quieted and joined him at the counter.  
  
Sander liked Zoe. He did. It was just that Sander could admit that he was jealous of what she shared with Senne. Not because Sander wanted Senne for himself, but because he wanted the love they shared in his own life. With someone he could have as his very own, and who he could feel like he belonged with in turn.  
  
It’s why he was slow to look up, slow to find the energy to greet her, and slow to realise she was not alone.  
  
“Can I have a peppermint tea, please?” Zoe’s voice carried to Sander who began to make the drink. “And what would you like, Robbe?”  
  
“Something sweet.” A soft voice requested.  
  
Sander almost burned himself with hot water, his head shot up so quickly.  
  
Stood in front of him, next to Zoe and Senne, was an Angel set foot on earth. Soft brown curls framed his face, honey brown eyes and a smile just as sweet settled on his lips. He was beautiful.  
  
Sander couldn’t breathe.  
  
“You’re going to have to be a bit more specific Robbe.” Senne said, sending Sander a questioning look.  
  
Sander shook his head, asking Senne not to worry, and turned to the ethereal being before him. “Do you have any preferences?”  
  
Robbe looked to him, eyes soft as he thought. He bit his lip as he considered. “No coffee please, it’s too late now, but something else warm?”  
  
Sander nodded, turning back to complete the order even though Robbe had given him very little to work with.  
  
Senne watched him, accepting Zoe’s tea and waiting to see what Sander had chosen for Robbe.  
  
Sander poured the drink into a cup. It was only as he passed the cup to Robbe, fingers touching when Sander held on just a bit too long, that he noticed it was the one that had his drawing on it. “Hot chocolate for the gentleman.”  
  
Robbe smiled, accepting the cup and bringing it to his lips. “It’s delicious.” He said.  
  
“What made you decide on a hot chocolate?” Zoe asked, eyes sharp on Sander.  
  
Sander ran a hand through his blond hair with a sudden wish that he had styled it that morning. Zoe had asked the question, but it was Robbe’s curious gaze that Sander answered. “Well, you wanted something sweet. What is sweeter than chocolate? I added a touch of vanilla and a hint of nutmeg for the Christmas feel, but mostly it was because the warm colour reminded me of your eyes.”  
  
Sander found he was fascinated by the way Robbe blushed. The pink of his cheeks highlighted the red tones in his hair, and the smooth skin that Sander wanted so badly to reach out and touch.  
  
Robbe opened his mouth to answer, but he was cut off by Zoe.  
  
“Sander that’s so pretty.” She pointed to Robbe’s hand, and the two men broke their eye contact to look at the drawing on the cup. “Am I crazy or does that look a bit like you Robbe?”  
  
“No it does.” Senne agreed, looking to Sander with a raised eyebrow. He glanced quickly to Robbe then back to Sander, a smirk in place.  
  
Robbe looked at the angel in his hands. “I could never look that beautiful.” He said. “I can’t compare to angels.”  
  
“You are an angel.” Sander said, surprised at how sure his voice was. “That drawing couldn’t do you justice.”  
  
Sander watched a small smile break out on Robbe’s lips. It widened when Zoe reached over to squeeze at his arm. “Thank you.” Robbe ran his free hand through his curls. Sander was convinced they would be soft to the touch. “I don’t think I caught your name.”  
  
“Sander.”  
  
“Sander.” Robbe repeated. His name had never sounded so beautiful. Robbe took a moment to find his words, cheeks red as he bit his lip. “I hope I’ll see you around.”  
  
Sander nodded, unable to find the words to convey how badly he wanted that.  
  
“Shall we go?” Zoe asked, turning to leave when Senne and Robbe nodded.  
  
And just like that, Sander’s day was no longer boring.  
  
++

**_December 22:_** _  
_  
Sander spent the morning preparing. He wouldn’t call himself hopeful on a regular basis, but he believed in signs when he saw them.  
  
Sander had wished for a miracle, and Christmas had provided him one wrapped in a gorgeous bow.  
  
Sander wasn’t one to turn away gifts, so he had to be ready for the chance that fate would bring Robbe back to him. After all, Robbe had said he wanted to see him again.  
  
Sander looked down at the cup in his hands and what he had drawn on it. He could have sworn he got Robbe’s hands incorrect. Sander threw the cup at the trash, where his four other attempts had also been placed. He may have been a bit too annoyed however, because the cup bounced off the rim of the garbage and onto the floor in front of Senne’s feet.  
  
Senne who reached down for the cup to study it before raising his eyebrow in Sander’s direction. “What’s wrong with this one?”  
  
“The hands.” Sander rested his head on the counter as he searched for the energy to get another cup and try again.  
  
Senne looked at the cup closely. “Oh yeah. You did much better hands on the second cup.” He threw the cup into the garbage, and it went in easily. “How do you even know what his hands look like? You met him once.”  
  
Sander raised his head slightly to glare at Senne. “Perfect is easily remembered. I won’t forget him ever again.”  
  
“You’re an idiot.” Senne laughed. Handing Sander a new cup. “He’ll think it’s cute no matter what. You always do a good job.”  
  
“It has to be perfect.” Sander argued.  
  
“It has to be done for if and when he shows up.” Senne reminded him. “And I heard from a little bird that he might.”  
  
Sander whipped his head up, question clear in his eyes. “Details.”  
  
Senne shrugged. “He asked Zoe about you. And then he asked me when Zoe didn’t give him all the answers he wanted.”  
  
Sander felt as if he could burst with the warmth that thought brought him. Spurred on by the new information, Sander drew a new scene. The hands were much better when he finished, if he did say so himself. He set the cup safely to the side and helped newly arriving customers. Each new ring of the bell that signified a new arrival had Sander looking to the door in excitement, just hoping that brown hair and honey eyes would greet him.  
  
Sander felt his breath catch when they finally did.  
  
“Hi.” Robbe said, voice soft and excited.  
  
“Hi.” Sander breathed, he felt as if he’d just been given something other than oxygen to live for.  
  
“You look nice.” Robbe said. He pointed to Sander’s hair, like he could tell that he had spent the morning styling it. “The blond. It looks cool. Like the snow.”  
  
Sander ran his hand through it, smile breaking upon his lips. “Thanks. You look just as beautiful as yesterday.”  
  
Robbe’s cheeks went pink, and his eyes widened. He smiled at Sander and it made Sander smile wider. It felt like an accomplishment to get Robbe to smile.  
  
“Hi Robbe.” Senne interrupted. “Are you planning to order?”  
  
Robbe reddened further, and he sent Sander an apologetic look. “Yeah. Sorry. Can I get another drink?”  
  
Sander leaned over the counter, enjoying the fact that Robbe didn’t move away. “Anything in particular this time?”  
  
“Surprise me again?” Robbe asked.  
  
Sander nodded, moving about the small space to ready Robbe’s drink. He made sure to grab the cup he had set aside. When he finished, he placed the cup down into Robbe’s waiting hands. He didn’t miss how Robbe’s fingers grazed his, taking a moment to compose his beating heart. “An eggnog latte. On the house.”  
  
Sander ignored how Senne snorted beside him.  
  
“Thanks.” Robbe smiled, blowing on the drink before taking a sip. He let out a soft noise, eyes warm when he looked to Sander again. “I love sweet things.” He admitted.  
  
Sander softened, watching how Robbe took another sip, how his tongue peaked out to lick at his lips and chase the taste. “You’re the sweetest thing I’ve ever seen.” He didn’t even know he had said it out loud, until he noticed Robbe blush again.  
  
Robbe cocked his head to the side, studying Sander’s heated cheeks. A mischievous smile worked its was into his lips. “I can be naughty.” He said, taking a sip of coffee to hide his smile.  
  
Sander was so caught by the words and their implications, that he stood dumbfounded for a moment. It wasn’t until Senne elbowed him that he was able to collect his thoughts again. “Can I get you anything else?”  
  
Robbe shook his head, looking down to his drink and raising it in a cheers motion. He only then caught the drawing Sander had added to it.  
  
Sander had drawn Robbe’s likeness on the cup, bundled in a beanie and large coat. His curls peaked out and cradled his face. His hands were wrapped around a coffee cup raised to his lips. Sander had drawn hearts about his head, and pink on his cheeks.  
  
Robbe looked from the drawing to Sander, eyes wide and sparkling in the fairy lights strewn about the shop. “It’s beautiful. You’re really good.”  
  
“I had the inspiration.” Sander said, smiling.  
  
Robbe leaned closer to Sander, his hands just shy of Sander’s on the counter top. “You should draw me you next time. That was I can take you home.”  
  
Sander felt his blood rush south, his cheeks heat and his mouth run dry. He had never so badly wanted to quit his job, just for the chance to go home with Robbe.  
  
Robbe must not have realised how that could have sounded because he turned red and leaned away. He ran a shaking hand through his hair. “I didn’t... I just meant... I should probably go.” Robbe gestured to the door behind him, blush deepening.  
  
Sander felt a smile tug at his lips, enjoying how flustered Robbe became at his unintentional implication. “Come back anytime. I’d love it if you took me home.”  
  
Robbe let out a soft gasp. “Right. Okay. I’m going.” And he turned and left.  
  
The room was quiet for a moment.  
  
“I think I’m in love.” Sander breathed.  
  
“I think you two would make a cute couple.” Senne told him. “If a little gross.”  
  
Sander threw a napkin at him.

++

**_December 23:_**  
  
Three days before Christmas, the coffee shop hosted a photo shoot with Santa Claus to accompany their Christmas Market that ran until the day of. Sander was tapped to dress as Santa. Partly because he was the only one willing to look silly, and parly because they knew he would agree since he had already agreed to dress as the Sint two weeks earlier.  
  
Sander didn’t mind. He always enjoyed a good bit of dress up, and he loved how it always made children laugh to get photos with Santa. He had even convinced the owner to let him hand out small bags of cookies and chocolates to any children who were particularly sweet, or whose parents had spent enough to make it worth it.  
  
Sander may also have had an ulterior motive with his offer to be outside or about the bar rather than behind the counter that day.  
  
Sitting in the pocket of his large robes, Sander had a special made set of cookies and treats for if he had the lucky chance that he might run into his angel again. He may have asked his mom for help to get their taste just right. He accompanied it with a little drawing, Sander offering Robbe a cookie, and Robbe’s bright smile taking a bite. Sander thought of it as a wish brought to life, a hope for a future time where he could enjoy the sweets with Robbe. They sat, designed and decorated in the shape of wings, halos, and hearts to give to Robbe if Sander was lucky enough that he came by.  
  
And Sander must have been a good boy that Christmas, because Robbe arrived before Sander had even gotten cold and disheveled from the combination of children and outdoors.  
  
Sander would lie if he said that he wasn’t disappointed when Robbe walked by him without a second glance and entered the coffee shop.

Sander could see from the window as his shoulders slumped when he made it to the counter, when he ran a slow hand through his hair and made an order to Senne from inside, and when after asking, Robbe turned around excitedly just to catch Sander’s eyes and wave with a delighted laugh in his direction.  
  
Robbe waited inside for his drink before coming out to greet Sander.

“Ho Ho Ho, young man. You look like you’ve been nice this Christmas. Would you like a photo with Santa Claus as a reward?”  
  
Robbe laughed, pulling out his phone and handing it to a helpful customer to take a photo of the two of them. Robbe was focused on the camera, but Sander couldn’t look away from Robbe and his bright smile. It didn’t fall from Robbe’s face even after he received his phone back.  
  
“That is quite the outfit.” Robbe said in greeting, smile wide on his lips and eyes moving up and down Sander’s body.  
  
Sander shivered, and he couldn’t be sure it was from the cold. Sander smirked when Robbe continued to look, letting his own eyes rove Robbe’s form. “You should have seen me as the Sint. I can really pull off the beard.”  
  
Robbe laughed, his eyes soft. He bit his lip when he had quieted, worrying it between his teeth before he seemed to make a decision. “It would have been nice to know you then... I guess I’ll have to wait around until next year to see you in your glory.”  
  
“Yeah?” Sander’s voice was light, hopeful.  
  
Robbe nodded. He poked at Sander’s grey wig. “Yeah. But I have to admit, I like the regular look a lot better. I miss the blond quite a bit.”  
  
Sander felt his cheeks heat to match Robbe’s growing blush at his own words. He smirked as Robbe looked away from his heated stare. Robbe took a sip of his drink, nose scrunching adorably in distaste.  
  
Sander couldn’t look away from him. “Something wrong?”  
  
Robbe looked up at Sander, a frown of disappointment on his lips. “It’s not sweet like when you make it.” He admitted.  
  
Sander couldn’t keep the smile from his lips. “Speaking of sweet.” He said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his special made treats for Robbe. “It’s early, but good boys and girls get treats for Christmas.”  
  
Robbe looked at the package, confusion clear on his face. “You got me something?”  
  
“Just something little. A token of my appreciation.” Sander explained.  
  
“But I didn’t get you anything.” Robbe sounded genuinely upset, eyes wide and voice trembling.  
  
“That’s okay.” And it was. Sander was more than happy to have met him, and to have gotten to take part in whatever this sweet dance was. “You can be my present.”  
  
Robbe reddened to a delightful shade, and Sander ached to touch his cheek. His eyes were dark when they met Sander’s again, a delightful determination in them. “Well then we need to get each other two presents because I’ll only be yours if I get you as mine in return.”  
  
Sander can’t tell if he’s being serious, if he is reading Robbe’s words how he intended them, but he hoped he was. He shivered again, Robbe’s eyes watching him intently. Sander was sure that time that it was not the cold but because Robbe reached for the package in his hand, accepting it.  
  
Sander couldn’t be sure he was reading Robbe right. His blushes and shy glances belied any flirtation Sander attempted. Sander couldn’t be positive Robbe was saying what he thought he was, and that it wasn’t just an easy flirtation, but if the way that Robbe’s fingers lingered in his own was anything to go by, Sander thought that Robbe might have been as serious as Sander was.  
  
God, Sander hoped so.  
  
++

**_December 24, Christmas Eve:_**  
  
Sander had been waiting all day. There had been a change yesterday, an understanding that what they were doing was more than flirting, and Sander wanted Robbe to arrive so that they could cement whatever relationship he was so sure that they were moving towards.  
  
It felt like Sander was waiting for a Christmas present to arrive, excited and impatient all at once. So, he couldn’t help the swell of happiness when he saw those brown eyes catch his, and that smile that felt like it was only for Sander grow on Robbe’s lips.  
  
Sander just wished that happiness wasn’t followed so quickly by a deep jealousy that grew from within the pit of his stomach when he noticed that Robbe wasn’t alone.  
  
It wouldn’t have been so bad, but Robbe’s guest wasn’t keeping his hands to himself. They were all smiles and clearly comfortable with each other.  
  
Sander’s Christmas Eve was ruined.  
  
He watched as the two grew closer to the counter, heads bent close together and smiles bright. Clearly Sander had been deluding himself by thinking that Robbe’s had a smile for him alone. Even now Robbe would glance up at him, eyes bright, only to turn to his companion and whisper something. They were clearly comfortable with each other, and Sander felt his jealousy growing ugly.  
  
The man was taller than Robbe, with short brown curls and bright brown eyes. His smile was bright, and he spent a lot of his time chuckling with laugh lines crinkling at the corner of his eyes. He seemed kind and nice; Sander hated him.  
  
“Oh Robbe, you’re so cute.” He said, pulling Robbe’s coat tighter and smoothing it out.  
  
Robbe rolled his eyes, but let the man fuss over him, an embarrassed smile growing when he caught Sander’s eyes. “Milan, stop.”  
  
“Oh are you embarrassed of me?” The man, Milan, asked. “You’re the most adorable thing I’ve laid my eyes on. I just love you.” Milan gushed, pulling Robbe into a hug as they reached the counter.  
  
If looks could kill, Milan would be dead before Sander’s very eyes. Alas, he was still present, still holding onto Robbe.  
  
Milan himself seemed to have eyes for Sander as well, though his were more open and curious. He kept glancing between Robbe and Sander, smile widening as his hand shook Robbe’s arm.  
  
“Hi Sander.” Robbe greeted, cheeks rosy and smile sweet.  
  
Sander looked away from Milan, to the hands on Robbe, and to Robbe. His gaze softened. “Hi Robbe.”  
  
A snort pulled Sander from falling further into Robbe’s eyes. “Hi. I’m Milan, and we’re just here to get a quick drink before we head out to our Christmas party. You must have heard about it; Senne booked off the day for it.”  
  
Sander tried to smile at Milan, but he must not have been successful because Milan smirked back placing a hand on Robbe’s shoulder. “Robbe will you order my drink?” He ran a hand through Robbe hair, pushing it back into place behind his ear. “You know me so well, I’m sure I’ll love it. I’m gonna go to sit down and wait.”  
  
Sander watched him leave with sharp eyes.  
  
“Did we come in at a bad time?” Robbe asked, picking up on Sander’s sour mood.  
  
Sander shook himself, turning to Robbe and smiling. “No not at all. Sorry. I just didn’t know you had a…” He searched for a word that wouldn’t sound so bitter. “Friend.”  
  
“Who? Milan?” Robbe looked back at Milan, watching him with a fond smile. “I actually have a lot of friends Sander. Milan is more important than that. I live with Milan. He knows me like nobody else. He gets to hear all my secrets.” Robbe said. His voice was so earnest that Sander was sure he didn’t know that his words hurt more than he was even aware.  
  
Sander sighed. He might as well give up now. “What can I get you to drink?”  
  
Robbe’s shoulders fell at his tone, and he took a moment to watch Sander before he spoke again. “Can you make something nice again? And Milan too? He likes sweet things too, just like me.”  
  
Sander dropped his hand to the counter, the noise loud next to Sander’s silence. He avoided looking to Robbe’s concerned eyes, annoyed at his own frustration. “On it.”  
  
Sander moved stonily about the bar, making two drinks for Robbe and Milan. Even in his annoyance, he was sure to make Robbe’s sweet and festive. He poured it into the cup he had drawn on for Robbe, the image of the two of them placing ornaments on a tree. It stung to think he might not have a chance at that despite how the day before had seemed. “A latte with praline, chestnut and whipped cream for the sweetest person I’ve ever met. Coffee with two sugars for Milan.”  
  
Robbe laughed, looking down at the coffees before quieting. “Not as sweet for Milan?”  
  
“Not as sweet. He seems great, don’t get me wrong, but....” Sander looked at Robbe, and the question that was bright in his eyes. Sander’s shoulders slumped at the sight of him. “I guess I could admit I’m just a bit jealous.”  
  
Robbe laughed again, any worry falling from his face. “Of Milan?” He turned and waved at Milan from where he sat with a smirk watching the two of them. “He just wanted to see Jack Frost in person.”  
  
“What?” Sander ran a hand through his hair when Robbe pointed to it.  
  
Robbe leaned forward on the counter, smiling delightedly when Sander couldn’t help but mirror his action. Robbe reached his hand out, just touching Sander’s blond hair before he spoke quietly as if just to himself. “Did you know that when I first saw you, I thought you looked like fresh fallen snow, cool and beautiful. But you’re more than that. You’re sweet and warm too. You’re like a sweet treat. I just want to eat you up.”  
  
Sander released his breath slowly, working up the courage to say something against the rising feeling of heated hope that fluttered within him. “So, you’re not with Milan?”  
  
Robbe pulled softly on a strand of Sander’s hair, letting his hand fall. “Milan is like a brother to me. I happen to be perfectly free.” He smiled brightly at Sander’s sharp exhale.  
  
“Free?” Sander breathed out. It was a long shot on Christmas Eve.

Robbe smiled, his hand inching closer to Sander’s. His own moved closer, begging Robbe to take hold. Robbe looked up at him, delighted. “Are you free tonight? We have that party…”

Sander’s shoulders fell, his hand moving away from Robbe’s searching one. He lifted it to gesture about the space. “Late shift.” He said, hollowly.

  
Robbe’s smile fell, but before he answered Milan made his presence known. “Robbe we have to go, you know we have the party at home, we’re running late.”  
  
Robbe shrugged apologetically, turning to Sander. His smile was smaller now, but still sweet. “I wish you were perfectly free too.”  
  
Sander smiled, disappointed but still happy at the turn of events, at the hope in Robbe’s words. “I can be perfectly free some other time maybe?”  
  
Robbe looked disappointed too, but he asked determinedly. “What about tomorrow? Are you free or do you have family stuff.”  
  
Sander shook his head. “Not family stuff, besides dinner. But I’m working at the Christmas market tomorrow.”  
  
“Oh...” Robbe said. He lifted his coffee and Milan’s nodding towards him. “Some other times then. I should go.”

“Not too far until next time okay?” Sander asked.

Robbe smiled and sipped at his coffee. “I couldn’t wait that long for something sweet.”  
  
Sander waved as he watched him go, getting the nerve to say something just as Robbe reached the door. “Robbe! Merry Christmas. You’ve made mine.”  
  
Robbe smiled wide, eyes clear with relief. “Not yet. Merry Christmas, Sander.”  
  
And then he was gone.  
  
Sander went to bed that night happier than he had in weeks.  
  
He might not have Robbe tomorrow, but he could be patient.

There were plenty of Christmases ahead of them.  
  
++

**_December 25, Christmas Day:_**  
  
It was a cool, crisp morning, with soft falling snow. It was a Christmas like the cards sold at stores depicted, bright and jolly. And Sander sat under a tent, heat wafting from the mulled wine he had made, as he served customers and wished happy holidays to everyone who had decided to venture out rather than spend their day celebrating indoors.

The day was lovely, Sander just wished he had an angel to make it that much brighter.  
  
He had spent the night drawing another scene for Robbe, sad he had been unable to live it in reality the night before. Sander had Robbe in his hands, wrapped tightly around Robbe’s shoulders. Robbe own hands in his hair, their lips intertwined under a doorway. A small green shrub with white berries hanging down above their heads.  
  
It had created some very vivid ideas in his mind, and Sander had found it very hard to fall asleep that night. The drawing lay by his bedside where he had been able to look to it whenever the longing made its presence known. He had been sure that by the end of the night he could see it perfectly even when he had closed his eyes.  
  
He was sleepy that morning, slow with his words from the cold and his dreams. He wished that he had been tired from the reality of last night, but he was unable to see Robbe after work, and he knew it would take a miracle to see him before the holidays ended.  
  
Perhaps it was in the spirit of the season, that Sander got his second miracle that day.  
  
Just able to hear a soft chuckle that made the hair on Sander’s arms rise in anticipation, he lifted his head to the sight of Robbe walking with a group of friends in his direction.  
  
Sander couldn’t help the smile that broke out on his lips when, at Senne’s pointing, Robbe turned his head to catch Sander’s eyes with a warmth that the sun would envy.  
  
Robbe ran towards him, dodging patrons and ice, landing in front of Sander with a triumphant laugh. “Merry Christmas, Sander!”  
  
Sander smiled, fond as can be over Robbe’s red cheeks and quick breath. “Merry Christmas. What are you doing here?”  
  
Robbe beamed at Sander, delighted at his surprise. “Christmas is a time for wishes to come true.” He shrugged looking back at his friends. “Also, I may have mentioned you yesterday, and Senne told me you wished for a miracle. He may have also mentioned that you thought I was the angel to bring you that miracle. So, I felt a little obligated to come by.”  
  
Sander felt his cheeks heat, looking sharply to Senne and catching him laugh from across the market. He ran a shaking hand through his hair, disrupting his beanie. “I don’t know what he told you, but there is a rumour going around that he’s a pathological liar.”  
  
Robbe laughed, reaching for Sander’s hand and holding it tightly, his free one settling Sander’s hat properly over his blond hair. “I sure hope that isn’t true, because I kind of really like the guy he was talking about.”  
  
Sander’s mouth went dry. He squeezed a Robbe’s hand, excited when Robbe squeezed back. “He’s never lied a day in his life.”  
  
Robbe laughed, delighted. They smiled at each other for a quiet moment before Robbe’s eyes fell to the space around them. “Do you have anything sweet for me today?” He asked.  
  
Sander looked around too, playing with the laddle in front of him. “Would you like some mulled wine?” He offered.  
  
Robbe lifted his eyebrow, smirking. “Are you trying to get me drunk?” He teased.  
  
“Not at all! Sorry! I just want to spend more time with you. You’d have to stay here to finish it.” Sander spluttered, biting his lip when Robbe’s eyes darkened.  
  
“I want to stay.” Robbe’s words were sugar and spice; his warm gaze sparking something deep and hot within Sander. He took a slow sip of the mulled wine, pulling back to lick at his lips and chase the fruity flavor.

It was too late, and Sander could already see the way the red of the wine stained Robbe’s lips a similar shade. He had never looked so delicious, and Sander ached for a taste of him. “I want you to stay forever.” He breathed out, easy and true.

Robbe’s brown eyes gazed up at him, sweet and bright. “Good. I got you a present.” He dropped Sander’s hand, reaching into his jacket pocket.  
  
Sander watched, horrified that he had nothing to offer Robbe in return. “I don’t have a present! I drew you something I swear! I just didn’t think I’d see you.”  
  
Robbe shook his head, eyes fond. “It’s okay. You got me something yesterday. I told you, that meant I owed you two presents. Anyways, I only got you something small. And if your free, I can get your drawing later, right?” He sounded hopeful.  
  
Sander couldn’t say no if he had wanted to. And he did not want to say no at all. He accepted the small package Robbe placed gently into his hands.  
  
The wrapping was rushed and hurried, a small package under brown paper. Sander had never been more excited for a present.  
  
“Thank you, Robbe.” He whispered.  
  
Robbe smiled. “You haven’t even opened it yet.” Robbe noted.  
  
“I’ll love it.” Sanded promised. He was certain it was true.  
  
“I hope so.” Robbe whispered.

  
Sander opened the package. He took a moment to look at the object inside. He felt the laughter bubble within him at its sight. A green sprig of leaves and white berries. “Robbe? What?”  
  
Robbe’s words held laughter as well. “Lift it up.” He requested.  
  
Sander’s arm had risen before he had even thought it through, before he had even realised what it would mean for him. For them.  
  
Robbe’s eyes grew dark and determined. He raised his hands to Sander’s cheeks and pulled him down into a soft kiss.  
  
Sander was sure in that moment that he would follow Robbe anywhere he could want to lead Sander.  
  
Sander dropped Robbe’s present from his hand, lowering it to rest in Robbe’s soft curls, his free arm pulling Robbe closer to him in the cold. Robbe went willingly.  
  
The kiss was soft, a hint of spiced wine on Robbe’s lips. Sander had a passing thought, would his lips be stained red like Robbe’s, before Robbe opened his mouth and all thought left Sander’s mind.

He was lost in Robbe, his touch, scent, and taste.  
  
Sander would never be the same again.  
  
Robbe was as sweet as Sander had thought he would be, and Sander could feel an addiction forming. How would he be expected to live his life normally from now on when he knew that Robbe could kiss like that?  
  
Sander chased Robbe’s lips when he tried to pull away, and with a laugh Robbe welcomed a second kiss. After the third, he finally relented.  
  
“I hope you don’t mind mistletoe.” Robbe’s voice was soft, wrecked. “I have been dying for an excuse to do that.”  
  
Sander pulled Robbe closer, looking down at the sprig of leaves on the ground. He thought of his dream last night. “You gave me just what I wanted.” He confessed.  
  
Robbe blushed, raising Sander’s hand to his warm cheek to lean into. “Really?”  
  
Sander nodded, mesmerised by Robbe’s soft skin. “Can I keep this forever?”  
  
Robbe’s eyes softened, contemplative. He stood for a moment, quiet, before he pulled Sander’s hand to his lip, placing a soft kiss on the skin there.  
  
His words held both a wish and a promise.  
  
“Okay. If I can too.”  
  
Sander pulled Robbe into another kiss, delighted how Robbe went so willingly. And as he tasted Robbe once more, he was sure of one thing.  
  
Angels really did exist.  
  
++

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small Christmas present to myself for Sobbe. Entirely inspired by a tumblr post found here:
> 
> https://anicocat.tumblr.com/post/637349023590891520/christmas-coffee-shop-au-with-blushy-customer
> 
> Hope its okay that i took some inspiration and wrote a fluff heavy little thing with no other plot than Sander falls in love immediately.
> 
> I just couldn't help myself before I took a little holiday break...
> 
> All this to say, let me know what you think!
> 
> Find me:
> 
> tumblr: iwritetropesnottragedies.tumblr.com
> 
> twitter: @iwritetropes


End file.
